Playing House
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: An old friend of Scully's stops by one night and leaves Scully with more than a few unanswered questions.Faced with twin girl's can Scully surive the duty of motherhood,can Mulder help her? M&S PLS R&R BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS CH 8 UP!DONE
1. Audrey and Abby

**I don't own the X-Files**

**Set in between season 7**

There was a loud pounding on the door, and Scully jumped up at the sound. She took a quick look to her clock and noticed it was only one in the morning. Crawling out of bed, she reached for her robe and made her way to the door, promising herself if it was Mulder she was going to slam the door in his face and go back to bed. When she finally reached the door and opened it she found herself facing a tall blonde woman instead of her partner.

Scully looked across to the woman that stood in her doorway, she had tears in her eyes and her face was a mess. She had been crying and apparently hadn't stopped. In one arm she carried a little girl around the age of five that slept soundly while another girl around the same age stood at the woman's feet.

"Crystal? Is something wrong?" Scully asked moving out of the way to let her friend in, the little girl on her feet stayed closed to the woman and refused to move further than a foot or two away.

"Dana, I know it's late, and I'm so sorry for waking you at this hour." She cried sitting on the couch.

"It's ok, do you want something to drink?" Scully asked motioning to the kitchen. Crystal shook her head no and then Scully asked the child if she was thirsty, she choose not to answer. "Why are you crying? What's the matter?" she asked quickly sitting at her friends side to hold her, though found it hard do to the fact of the sleeping child.

"Can I put the girls to rest anywhere?" She asked frantically noticing a small yawn that escaped the child by her legs.

"Sure, down the hall, first room on your right." Scully said pointing down the hall and watched as her friend disappeared with the two little girls and returned a moment later empty handed. "Here, let me take your jacket." She said taking the leather jacket from her friend. Upon removing the garment Scully noticed a large purple and greenish bruise on her shoulder. "Oh my god! What happened?"

"Jason happened." Crystal said lowering her head in shame. Jason had been her husband of eight years. They had all been the best of friends back in high school and when Scully had been invited to their wedding she was happy to see her best friends finally do something about their love for the other. Three years after the marriage she had been called over to Chicago to help with the birth of Crystal and Jason's twin girls. After they had been born, Scully had been given the position of Godmother and a promise that when she found Mr. Right he could be their Godfather, but a last, that man never came. At least not yet.

"Has he been hitting you again?" She asked. She had received a phone call a year before from a crying Crystal saying her was out late at night, sometimes never coming home, going out and drinking only to come home and beat her. Crystal gave a small nod before crying in her friends arms. Scully had told her to call the cops, but she hadn't. Saying he would only get more pissed and hurt her more. "Has he hit the girls?"

"No, I make sure he doesn't lay a hand on them." Crystal cried moving to look her friend in the eyes. They had once been the best of friends, time and life and pulled them apart, only keeping in contact through phone calls and the occasional get together. "I need to ask a huge favor of you."

"Sure, anything you want, just say it." Scully said hoping to help her lost and troubled friend get out of an unwanted relationship and keep the girls safe.

"I have to leave for a while. Two months or so. I'm running from Jason, I'm positive he didn't follow us here. Can you watch the girls until I get back?" She begged. Scully knew she should say no. That the best thing to do was call the cops, but the friend in her, her gut feeling, made her nod a yes. Crystal threw her arms around her friend muttered muffled 'thank you's in her ear. "I will send you money every week in letters and let you know where I am and when I'll be back. Thank you so much Dana. I really appreciate this, more than you know. They are really good girls and they love you." She said walking into the hallway and into the bedroom where she woke the girls and said her good bye's before walking out the door and disappearing into the night.

Scully sat on her couch and wondered if she had done the right thing. Deep down she knew it was right. Crystal would find the help she needed and Jason would be behind bars, until then she had the opportunity to use her mothering skills, ones she would never get to use, on her Goddaughters. Scully got up from the couch and looked over to the girl's sleeping soundly side by side in the queen sized bed. Beside them were little backpacks that carried their clothes and other belongings.

"Good night Abigail. Good night Audrey." She said before closing the door a bit and continuing her journey back to her room.

"Good night, Auntie Dana." Audrey whispered to the dark. The little girl that had been at her mothers feet was now at her sister's side sleeping soundly.

It was the distant ringing that had woken Scully up early the next morning, when she had heard the ringing stop she assumed the answering machine had picked it up. Looking to her side she saw it was past six thirty in the morning and if she was to get to work by nine she had to hurry and get ready. Jumping out of bed she headed for the shower, but stopped mid-step when she heard a soft pounding on her closed bedroom door. She walked slowly towards it, wondering who was in her apartment before she remembered the night before and her two little visitors.

"Auntie Dana, it's for you." A little girl cried from the other side of the door.

"Thank you, Audrey." She said taking the phone.

"I'm Abby." The little girl said a huge smile on her face.

"Sorry, Abby. Why don't you and your sister get some cereal. You know where it's at right?" She asked and watched as the little girl nodded her head and headed for the kitchen, then as her sister ran from the couch and into the kitchen as well.

"Scully." She said into the phone, leaving the door open to listen for the girls.

"Since when do you have kids? I thought I knew you. Now that I start dating you I find out you have kids?" The man on the other end joked, his laugh lightened her heavy soul.

"Shut up. Mulder." She said into the phone smiling.

"Seriously, who was that charming little girl?" He asked as a loud thud could be heard from the kitchen followed by the sound of dropped cereal.

"Sorry Auntie Dana, I'll clean it." Audrey called.

"That was my goddaughter, Abigail." She said into the phone watching as they both ran into the pantry to grab the broom. "My best friend paid me a visit last night and asked if I would mind watching them for a month or so, she's having a few problems."

"How late last night? I was out of there by ten."

"About one in the morning late." She said over the phone.

"Well, look I'll see you and Abby in a while. I just called to let you know that we have that meeting today."

"Shit!" She said forgetting all about it.

"You forgot, huh?"

"I was going to call in sick, I have no place for the girls." She said starting to panic.

"Calm down, and breath. Just--did you say girls? As in more than one?" He asked.

"Yeah, Audrey and Abigail." She said.

"Well, get them ready and bring them in. I'm sure they won't mind two little girls, I'll stop by the store and get them some crayons and coloring books, just to keep them busy." He offered.

"Thank you, you are a sweetheart. I think I'll keep you." She joked over the phone.

"Thanks, even though you have kids, I'll stick around." He joked back before telling her not to worry and hung up.

After hanging up, Scully rushed into the kitchen to see the broom on the floor, the messed picked up and the girls eating cereal while watching TV from the kitchen table. They looked up to her and smiled before turning their gaze back to the TV.

"Ok, you guys. Auntie Dana has to go to work today and you're both coming with, alright?" She asked and received a nod from both of them. "Great, when you're done eating, get dressed." They agreed to do as they were told and she headed into the bathroom to shower and change before getting ready to leave.

An hour later Scully sat on the couch brushing Audrey's brown hair and braiding it. It would only be a matter of time before she would have to deal with Abby's mess of brown hair as well. Once finished she looked both girls in their green eyes and promised that if they were on their best behavior she would take tem out for ice cream later. Agreeing to be good, the three of them left the apartment and headed to the car. Scully in her black skirt and shirt suit, Abby and Audrey in a small matching pair of jean shorts and orange tops, their hair braided equally so the looked like the identical twins they were.

**Ok should I continue? This was just something I thought of earlier and thought to write. Please let me know if I should continue on. There really is no case, just some family time, really pure fluff with Mulder and Scully, some parenting to be done. Mulder screwing up by giving them ice cream at night before bed, having a theory about psychic ability. All that fun stuff. Please review and let me know. **


	2. Meetings and Sugar Rushes

**I've been grounded for a while, I'm sorry, well here is the next chapter, tell me what you think. I dedicate this chapter to my grandma. Though she passed away almost two years ago, and will not be here for my seventeenth birthday, I know she's watching over me. Thanks grandma for everything you've taught me and helped me with I can only hope I will someday, hopefully, I will be a fantastic grandmother just like you were to me and my sister. Maybe by the time I grow a little older they will have a pill to help me have kids. Well my grandma used to sing me the song the twins will sing and I just wanted to dedicate this chapter to her, thanks everybody. **

Scully entered the FBI building with Audrey and Abigail following behind her. As they entered a more crowded part of the building, both girls quickly found both of Scully's hands and held on tight. Once reaching the elevator they let go, but stayed close and watched as everybody got off on the higher levels before descending to the bottom floor known as the basement. As the elevator door opened Scully walked out and watched as both girls took their time looking around and becoming acquainted with their surroundings.

"Good morning." Mulder said as Scully entered the office, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Morning." She replied back kissing him back, then taking the coffee he handed her.

"And who might these little Angels be?" He asked looking out of the door and down the hall to see the back of both girls heads.

"These two, are my goddaughters." She said rushing over to them to usher them into the room.

"They're twins." He stated looking down to both girls.

"Yes, they are." Scully said looking at him confused.

"I love twins." He said happily before kneeling in front of them.

"Audrey, Abigail, this is Auntie Dana's friend. Mulder. Mulder, Audrey and Abby." She introduced them. Both girls looked to Scully wondering if the man was safe, but at the sound of him being her friend, they slightly warmed to him.

"Do you guys have psychic powers?" Mulder asked wondering if the psychic connection between twins was really true.

"No." Abby answered smiling at him.

"Oh, well." He said shaking both girls' hands before standing back up and handing them two small cups. "I didn't know what you guys liked so I got chocolate milk."

"Thank you." They said at the same time taking the cups from him.

"That was very sweet of you Mulder." She said smiling.

"Well, let's see. The meeting starts in five minutes and all we have to do is grab our things and head up." He said grabbing his coat and a small grocery bag and heading to the elevator where they took it to the desired floor.

"It's good you two could make it." Skinner said watching as Mulder and Scully entered the room. Scully carried Audrey in her arms while Abby rested in Mulder's.

"Since when are you two parents?" An agent joked, he had given both agents a hard time over the years about their relationship and where they stood personally, now the twins offered more ammo to his already loaded gun.

"May I ask who these lovely children are?" Skinner asked ignoring the agent.

"They are my goddaughters. My friend asked if I could watch them for a while and didn't have the heart to say no. I'm sorry, but I had no place for them early this morning and I had to bring them along." Scully quickly explained.

"It's fine. They can sit on the couch over there." Skinner said pointing to the black leather couch against the wall. Mulder and Scully headed over to the couch and placed both girls down on it as Mulder reached into his bag and withdrew two coloring books and sets of crayons.

"Ok, girls, remember our deal. You behave and I'll buy you some ice cream." Scully said and walked over to the middle of the room where the meeting was starting.

The meeting was fairly boring, just as the others were, a basic review was given over which branches were the best and had the best solve rate, the X-Files came out as the best. After discussing a few other figures and the usual topics, the meeting was over. As everyone got ready to leave, Mulder and Scully walked over to the couch to find Audrey fast asleep on Abby as Abby slept on the couch arm rest. Both were careful as they picked the girls up and carried them down to the basement. Once downstairs, Mulder cleared a small couch in the back and they placed the sleeping girls there to rest in peace.

"Thanks for all your help." Scully said sitting down on the couch next to Abby's head as she stroked her hair back.

"Hey, what are friends for?" He asked placing a chair nest to her. "I mean if a friend wouldn't do this, then a boyfriend would."

"Shh." Scully quickly said shushing him. "I don't want the girls knowing were involved romantically. They are quite the little blabber mouths."

"No problem, but I think they're little angels." He said looking over to the sleeping girls.

"You just don't know the real them." Scully said smiling. True the girls were angels, but every angel had some demon in them and these two girls could be quiet the handful.

"Well, when they wake up I'll take you three out to lunch and we'll see about getting them the ice cream you promised. They were quiet the whole time." Mulder said walking over to his desk to look over a few files.

"They were only quiet because they were sleeping." Scully shot back unable to move due to the fact that Abby had wrapped her arms around her leg while she slept.

"Scully, why do I get the feeling you're not very fawned of these two girls?" Mulder asked looking over to her curiously.

"I love these girls Mulder. They are like my own children, but you should know that twins are trouble, two times the headache and even though they don't mean to be you can't just give them whatever they want."

"And why not?"

"Because they will walk all over you for the rest of your life." She said smiling.

Later that day after lunch and a few written reports regarding past cases, the four of them exited the office and headed to the elevator. Abby held on to the coloring book Mulder had given her while Abby clutched his hand for dear life. Scully had noticed that the girls had taken a strong liking to him very quickly and had treated him like he was nothing more than their best friend.

"Uncle Mulder?" Audrey asked as she took Scully's hands in hers as the elevator door opened and they were faced with the madness of the front lobby.

"Yes?" He asked softy as they tried to pass the chaos.

"Are you going to stay with us for dinner?"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Abby said jumping next to him. "Please Uncle Mulder?" She begged.

"That's up to your Aunt." He said knowing she would allow it, they had shared dinner frequently over the past few months and he also knew she would enjoy the help.

"Can he, Auntie Dana?" Both girls asked at the same time just as they exited the building and walked towards the parking lot.

"I don't know." She teased and laughed when all three of their faces fell, Mulder looked to be the age of a five year old little boy and she couldn't help laughing at it. "I guess." the second the words left her mouth, they all jumped up and rushed for the car.

After dinner, which consisted of Macaroni and Cheese, Scully asked if Mulder would watch the girls while she showered, he had agreed and decided to find some cartoons, but only came across the Simpson's. Coming to the conclusion that it wasn't so bad he sat down and watched it with them.

"Uncle Mulder?" Audrey questioned at his side.

"Yes Audrey?" He asked, he had started to learn how to tell the girls apart.

"Auntie Dana never gave us our ice cream." Abby finished for her as Audrey nodded in response. He began to wonder if the psychic connection between them was strong, the whole time they sat there they hadn't said a thing, yet they knew what the other was going to say.

"You're right." He said keeping his thoughts to himself as he got up from the couch and opened the freezer to find a gallon of vanilla ice cream. Both girls ran to the table and took their seats happy to be finally receiving their reward. Mulder walked over to them and placed the plain treat before them in two separate bowls.

"We can't eat this." Audrey whined.

"Why not?" Mulder asked looking to the expiration date. It was still good.

"It's plain." Abby answered getting down from her chair to search the cabniets.

"Auntie Dana always let's us put toppings on it." Audrey lied as she got down as well and helped her sister by looking in the fridge. Before Mulder had a chance to rethink what they told him and come to the conclusion that they were lying he found them sitting on the couch watching the Simpson's.

The kitchen was a mess as cherries, nuts, caramel, strawberry and chocolate sauce stained the counters in a sticky way and a bag of 'M&M's lay open, but empty. As he approached the girls he found that everything was stuffed into the bowl, hiding the vanilla ice cream as gummy bears watched guard over their bowls. Mulder sighed as he walked into the kitchen to clean up the mess before Scully returned from her room. He felt there was no harm in a little treat and decided to let them eat and watch TV so long as they were good. As far as he was concerned, they deserved it for being so good earlier.

Just as Mulder finished up in the kitchen Scully came out of her bedroom, hair dried, nightgown and robe on while carrying the girls' pajamas. As she entered the living room she found it quiet as could be and noticed that Mulder had emerged from the kitchen alone.

"Mulder? Where are the girls?" She asked calmly as possible searching around for them.

"Watching TV." He answered and led her into the living room where two empty bowl sat in front of the end credits of the Simpson's.

"Really, where? On the roof?" She asked sarcastically.

"They were here a minute ago." He said running to the door to find it locked, they hadn't left the apartment.

Scully dropped the pajamas on the floor and helped Mulder search the apartment for the girls. They hadn't been searching long when they heard screaming and a thump in the guest room. When Scully reached the door and opened it she found Abby jumping on the bed while Audrey jumped from the bed to the floor, only to get up and do it again. As they danced around screaming and yelling they had even took to singing.

"Three little Monkey's jumping on the bed. One fell off and bumped his head. Mommy called the doctor and the doctor said…" They screamed loudly while trying to sing.

"NO MORE MONKEY'S JUMPING ON THE BED!" Scully yelled getting them to stop mid jump and resulting in them falling back in the pillows that were thrown around. "Ladies, what do you think you are doing?" She asked as they landed and started giggling.

"JUMPING MONKEY!" They shouted at the same time.

"Abigail Breanne Cole, is that chocolate sauce on your cheek?" Scully asked walking over to her to wipe it off and study it.

"No Auntie Dana, it's caramel. I had the chocolate." Audrey said smiling while playing with her pink toes.

"Audrey Bethany Cole, are you confessing to the fact you and your sister had sweets this late?" She asked staring them both down.

"Yes Auntie Scully." They both said lowering their heads, their little sugar buzz obviously gone.

"And how, may I ask, did you get the bowls, ice cream and cherries?" She asked starring them down. Mulder, who had been quiet the whole time, now felt the blame getting ready to be placed on him.

"Uncle Mulder." They said in unison.

"Mulder, go get me the girls' pajamas please." She said without looking at him. Once he returned from the living room, he quickly left and waited for her on the couch. "The girls are lying down." She said taking a seat next to him.

"I'm sorry, they told me you allowed them to do that so I figured it was ok." He said looking over to her.

"I know, it's not your fault. They can be deceiving sometimes." She said yawning.

"Maybe I should go." He said getting up from the couch.

"Oh no you don't. they are going to be up for a while, then an hour after they fall asleep, they will wake up with tummy aches. You are staying here tonight to deal with the mess you have created." She said stopping him mid step before locking the door and heading to her room. "Are you coming?"

"With you?" He asked stupidly, he had thought she would want him on the couch.

"Yes, with me." She said smiling at him. "They are used to both parents sleeping in the same bed, besides that's the first place they will look for help." She stated before they walked into the room. As they passed the girls' room they could here them singing about the jumping monkey's again.

**Ok, I know this chapter is a little longer, I hoped you all liked it. There is plenty of more to come. Mulder having to deal with tummy aches. Scully trying to stop Mulder on his 'Psychic' theory. Plus Scully and the girls taking Mulder shopping. Please review and let me know what you all think. Thanks a million for the reviews. Love you all. **


	3. Late Nights and Tummy Aches

At 2:04 in the morning Abigail moaned in her sleep and quickly wrapped her arms around her waist as she drew her legs up to her chest. The pain coming from her stomach was unbearable that she gave off a soft cry in pain. Her eyes fluttered open as she sat up in the bed and made her way out from under the covers. As her feet hit the floor she felt something cushy beneath her and found Audrey asleep on one of the pillows that were left on the floor earlier. She quietly walked over her sisters sleeping form, out the door and walked down the hall to Scully's bed room. As she entered the dark room she made out the silhouettes of Mulder holding Scully in their sleep. A soft moaning could be heard from Abby as she made her way over to the bed and nudged Scully gently.

"Auntie Dana?" She asked softly as a few tears fell down her cheeks from the pain. "Auntie Dana?" She tried again when she received no response.

"What is it baby?" Scully asked finding her way out of Mulder's embrace to look over to the wounded child.

"My tummy hurts." She cried, Scully felt her heart sink as Abby fell into her arms to cry.

"What's wrong?" Mulder asked from the side, his words filled with sleep as he turned the light on.

"My baby has a tummy ache." Scully said in a childlike voice picking her up and taking her into the bathroom. Mulder got out of bed and walked out of the room to check on Audrey, finding her fast asleep he walked into the bathroom to find Abby sitting on the toilet seat crying while holding her stomach as Scully searched the medicine cabinet.

"What are you looking for?" He asked making his way over to the crying girl.

"Some Pepto-Bismol." She answered moving a bottle and came across another filled with a bright pink substance. "Take this, you'll feel better." she said offering her a small spoon full, but instead of giving her the liquid the got the liquid thrown on her by Mulder.

Mulder saw it coming which was why he pushed Scully's hand back. He felt bad for getting the liquid on her, but as he reached for the trash and handed it Abby he felt less worse as she emptied the contents of her stomach in the bin. Mulder looked up to find Scully cleaning her night gown, but when they made eye contact she thanked him with a smile. As Abby kept her head in the trash bin, Mulder sat by her side rubbing her back as she cried and heaved while Scully was wetting a towel with hot water to clean her up with.

After a few moments of silence it was shattered by the cries of another child. Immediately Scully ran into the guest bedroom to find Audrey crying in her sleep as she grasped onto her stomach as well.

"It hurts!" She cried in her sleep.

"It's ok, baby. I'm here." Scully said dropping to the floor to hold the crying child. She slowly woke her up and carried her into the room where Mulder sat with Abby on the bed.

"Is she ok?" He asked getting up to help.

"She's feeling a little sick too." She said heading for the bathroom.

"It hurts!" Audrey cried again, causing a tear to run down Scully's face as she felt helpless in trying to help them. Sure she was a doctor, but still knowing her goddaughters were in pain, it hurt.

"How's Abby?"

"She's fine now, just a little tired." Mulder answered handing Audrey a new trash bin for her to use.

"I hate to ask this, but can you watch her while I give Abby some Pepto-Bismol?"

"Sure thing." He said taking to rubbing Audrey's back as she emptied her stomach.

An hour later Mulder and Scully lay on their sides smiling at each other from opposite ends of the bed. A few moments ago both Abby and Audrey had fallen into a deep sleep and now they lay cuddled up together on the bed between the two adults. Mulder whispered good night before turning the light off and covering everybody up in the blankets. It was around 4 am when the house was only filled with the sounds of sleep.

As the sun peeked in through the windows, Scully managed to open her eyes and look past her sleeping partner to the clock at his side. Seeing it was past ten in the morning she went to sit up, but found it hard due to the fact that Audrey had made herself comfortable on her stomach and held on for dear life. She then looked over to find Abby hugging tightly to Mulder as well.

"Mulder." She whispered as loudly as possible as to not wake the girls. "Mulder." She tried poking him softly, but got nothing in return. "Mulder wake up, there's an alien in the room."

"I'll get it!" He said trying to sit up. "It's got me!" He yelled. Luckily Scully's hand flew to his mouth and stopped him before the girls could be woken up by any more sound.

"Sorry." She said taking her hand away and started laughing at his reaction.

"Ha-ha, very funny, make fun of the crazy man." He said pretending to be upset.

"I'm sorry, but we have to get to work. We're already running late." She said trying to pry Audrey off of her.

"No we don't I called A.D. Skinner and explained everything. He said he understood and gave us the day off."

"Thank god." Scully said relaxing on the bed before looking over to him to find him looking at the girls.

"They are so peaceful." She nodded in agreement as she played in Audrey's hair. "I'm sorry for feeding them all that junk and then getting them sick."

"It's ok, you helped me get them all better, maybe that'll teach them a lesson about sweets before bed and trying to trick people into getting what they want." She said closing her eyes and allowing a few moments of silence to pass. "Mulder?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we should go shopping today."

"Shopping? Are you kidding me or something?" He asked looking over to her.

"No, the girls need new clothes and I have plenty of money, I want to buy them some new things. Also when they come to work with us, I don't want them having to be uncomfortable at times."

"Well, I guess we can wake them up in a while and get them ready to go shopping, but I have to stop by my apartment and I must admit, I'm not very good at this whole shopping thing."

"It's ok. I just need somebody to watch over them as I attempt to find them some clothes. I don't need them running a muck."

"Alright then. Today we take the girls shopping." Mulder said, wishing the day was over already. He had never been shopping for kids before, but something told him it wasn't going to be easy.

**I know, short, sorry, but I promise it will get better, please review and let me know what you all think. Thanks a million. Coming up Next, the shopping trip, a little mini-Scully's running around the FBI floor. (you'll know what i mean later)**


	4. Shopping and Surprises

Scully looked over to Mulder in the drivers seat as they headed towards the mall. In the backseat Audrey and Abby sat quietly coloring in the books Mulder had bought them. Scully looked back to them and smiled softly, they had had a small breakfast that consisted of a banana and a bit of oatmeal to help them with their stomachs from aching again. Mulder had been quiet the whole ride to the mall and as they pulled into the parking lot, he hesitated on getting out.

"Auntie Dana, is uncle Mulder coming or not?" Audrey asked curiously looking in the window to find him staring into space.

"I'm not sure." She said opening the door and poked her head in. "Mulder? Are you coming or not?"

"I'll be there in a minute." He said and as she closed the door he opened his and got out of the car.

"Are you ok, uncle Mulder?" Abby asked walking over to him and grabbed his hand in hers.

"I'm fine, Abby." He said hanging onto her hand as they followed Scully and Audrey into the main doors of the over large shopping center.

Upon entering the mall Mulder held the door open until all three had passed, his hand never loosing grip on Abby as she was the last to enter. Once inside Abby and Audrey released the grip they had on Mulder and Scully and took off running towards the toys. Immediately both took off after the girls and caught them in a large toy store playing with the dolls and other girly things. Quickly Scully made her way over to both of them, took their hands and dragged them out of the store and towards the escalator that took them to the third floor. Mulder followed closely behind carrying Abby in his arms as they entered a small store that had children's clothing everywhere. They headed towards the little girl's section as Scully began searching through the racks, occasionally pulling something out and asking the girls if they liked it.

As Scully walked around looking over a clothes a young woman made her way over to the four of them. A large smile was plastered on her face as she approached them.

"Hi, my name is Lisa, can I help you?" She asked softly looking over to the girls.

"No, thank you, we seem to have everything under control." Scully replied quietly.

"My what beautiful little girls you have." She said to Mulder and Scully while looking to Audrey and Abby. "Look just like mommy, don't we girls?" Audrey gave a small nod as Abby's smile grew bigger. Mulder stood there shocked at the fact that the woman believed the twins to be his and Scully's, they both opened their mouths to say something, but found nothing coming out. "Well, if you need any help, I and my co-workers are always here to help." She said and walked away.

"Did she just imply the girls are ours?" Mulder asked curiously looking over to Scully who still looked shocked. She gave a slight nod and looked over to him. "I'll be back." He said turning to walk away, he needed a moment to think about that one. They had been dating a few months now and many people had mistaken them for a couple, but even now hearing the possibility of them having a child together was a wonder, it was impossible.

As Mulder headed towards the entrance of the store he stopped by another part of the girl's department and as he stared at the offits that were before him a smile spread across his face. He quickly grabbed two offits and headed towards the cashier. He was lucky to have paid attention while Scully had been picking or else he wouldn't have known the girls' size. After paying for his purchase he headed out of the store and went in search of the toy store the girls had shown interest in when they had entered the mall.

As Scully had finished up looking through the clothes she turned to find Mulder heading her way. In his hands were at least eight large bags, some looked to contain large toys while others seemed smaller. She gave him a small smile as he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"So are you about ready to go?" He asked noticing the large bundle of clothes she carried.

"Just about." She said looking around for the twins. "Mulder? Where are the girls?"

"I though they were with you?" He said looking around the area.

"They were, a few minutes ago, but I don't know where they are." She said panicking a bit. They quickly spilt up and looked around the store for the girls, they had even asked Lisa and a few of the other workers to search for her.

Twenty minutes later Mulder and Scully still had no luck at finding them. Scully felt her heart racing as she was faced with the fact that she had lost her goddaughters, all sorts of thoughts filled her head and she felt no better. Scully had tears running down her face as she searched around aimlessly looking for any clue as to where they were. A couple of minutes later, Mulder and Scully found themselves returning to the spot she had last seen Abby and Audrey at and started to search around again. Suddenly as she headed towards a rack of clothes a movement was made followed by a loud scream that sent her flying back and soon laughter.

"I got you! I got you!" The voice of a small female child could be heard, then another soon joined in. Scully looked up from where she sat on the floor and saw both Audrey and Abby jumping up and down before her laughing loudly. She immediately got off of the floor and embraced both girls in her arms. She cried into their hair and kissed them repeatedly on the cheeks.

"Thank god, you're ok." She said placing kisses on the top of their heads. "Mulder! I found them!" She called and watched as Mulder came running over and took both girls in his arms and hugged them as well. Scully watched as the expressions on his face changed from fear to relief, she smiled as she began to realize how much these girls had come to mean to him in the short amount of time they had known him.

After they had paid for the clothes and had a small talk with the girls about scaring them half to death, they continued around the mall carrying with them all the bags. Mulder and Scully walked hand in hand as the girls walked in front of them continually giggling over something that was their little secret. Now as they entered a show store Mulder and Scully went different ways and searched for the shoes they thought would look best, of course Audrey went with Mulder to try them on while Abby followed Scully around.

A half hour later they met up at the entrance of the large shoe store and headed out with another two large full bags. As they headed towards the food court, Mulder offered to buy everybody lunch and found a table where Scully sat and waited with Abby while Mulder and Audrey went around and got them some lunch. A few minutes later they all sat around the table happily eating and talking. Both girls had the chicken Mcnuggets kids meals from the McDonalds with a small order of fries and an iced tea, while Scully worked her way around her salad and Mulder ate a burger.

After lunch they continued to look around the mall occasionally stopping at stores the girls had wanted to look through, Mulder had even bought them each a Barbie doll from a toy store and an ice cream before they left. Around two in the afternoon they left the mall and headed home, the trunk of the car filled with the twelve different bags.

Once arriving home Scully went into the bedroom and began placing the new clothes in the closet of their room and put the shoes down at the bottom. Once she left the bedroom she found Mulder on the living room floor sitting with his legs crossed in front of him as he emptied out seven different bags.

Each bag was emptied on the floor, disposing the contents that appeared to be children's toys. Tons of Barbie accessories and other playful things were on the floor, as were children movies and other such things. Mulder quickly picked up the VHS tapes and placed them atop the VCR that was next to the TV as the girls looked over the toys, coloring books, stuffed animals and other things.

"I figured they would get bored every now and again." He said smiling when she gave him a hug and kissed him softly on the lips, thanking him for everything he had done to help her out.

Mulder smiled again as he watched her make her way over to the girls and looked over the new toys they now owned. She felt good knowing Mulder would do anything to help her with the children and had even spent unnecessary money on them just to make sure that they were happy. She smiled inwardly and watched as he headed towards the guest bedroom carrying a small bag In his hands, what he had in it she didn't know, but she wanted to find out, however, at the moment she felt the need to watch over her goddaughters as they played with the dolls. Not too long after Mulder came out of the room empty handed and played 'The Little Mermaid' tape while Scully rested on the couch with him and the girls sat on the floor watching it while playing.

**Ok, that was that chapter, I hope you all liked it. Please tell me what you all thought. As for the next chapter, we have little mini Scully's running around. You will all see what I mean in the next chapter, I promise. Please review and let me know what you all thought. thanks a million**.


	5. Mayhem and Worry

Scully woke up bright and early the next morning to find the apartment quiet and peaceful. As she crawled out of bed she found the space next to her empty and soon she realized she was alone in the apartment. She quickly began to panic as she searched the place for any sing of a struggle or if the lock had been snapped. As she came into the kitchen she found a small note that finally put her overactive imagination to rest.

_Scully,_

_I took the girls with me to work early, see you soon._

_Love Mulder_.

She stopped a moment and allowed the breath to reenter her lungs as she slowly made her way back into her room where she quickly showered and changed before grabbing her keys and heading out the door and for the office.

As the elevator door finally hit the basement and opened it's doors, releasing Scully from the small prison, she made her way over to the office to find Mulder sitting at his desk looking over a few files. The room seemed to be quiet and it appeared he was the only one around.

"Mulder?" She asked softy placing her things down on his desk as he looked up to her and offered her a coffee.

"Yeah?" He asked as she took the cup from his grasp.

"Where are the girl's?" She asked looking around curiously.

"They are over there." He said pointing to the spot in the back where they sat looking over a coloring book, oddly she hadn't looked there.

As they approached her to give her a morning hug she noticed that each girl was well dressed. Abby had on a grey skirt suit with a white shirt and her hair down while Audrey looked the same only with a black suit. As they pulled away she also noticed they had little tags that read 'FBI Jr. Agents' followed by their name and current photo. She looked over to Mulder and smiled.

"Agent Douglas owned me a favor and I figured that they would look official with their little name tags." He offered as she approached him and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Do we look cute Auntie Dana?" Abby asked jumping up and down.

"Very cute." She said smiling as they both grew excited. "Have you eaten?"

"Uncle Mulder took us out to breakfast." Audrey answered while Abby nodded her head.

"He even brought you something." Abby then chimed in causing Scully to turn and find Mulder pulling out a small container that still held warm food.

While Mulder looked over file and Scully ate the girls played in the hall and looked over the many things Mulder had told them they were allowed to mess around with. However, around eleven in the morning as Scully grew curious of the silence she found the place empty, panic struck her again as she realized her goddaughters were gone.

"Mulder? Do you know the girls went?" She asked entering the office to find him at the computer.

"No, I thought they were out there." He said curiously as he got up and helped her search the area.

"I don't think we should be here." Audrey said as Abby walked out of the elevator and into the mess of agents running about.

"Why not? We are FBI Agents after all." She said proudly as they grasped the others hand and walked into the chaos.

Both girls walked passed a woman on the phone at her desk as other men and women rushed by carrying papers or yelling at the others about needing info on a person or thing. As they reached the edge of the large room they came across a man sitting at his desk. As his eyes landed on them a smile spread wide.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't the spooky children." He said getting up from his chair to approach the girls. Abby's grip on her sister's hand tightened as the man got closer.

"Mulder, what if they entered the elevator?" Scully asked once they had realized the girls weren't down in the basement with them.

"Chances are they did, we better hurry up and check the other floors." He said as they headed for the stairs.

Mulder and Scully had been searching for the girls well over a half hour when they found themselves back down in the basement empty handed. Scully was scared due to the fact that she had lost the kids again, thoughts of her being an unsuitable parent entered her head over and over again.

It was the distant ringing that pulled them both from their thoughts and to the phone.

"Mulder." He said calmly into the phone trying to show no sign of fear. "Yes, Sir. We'll be right there." He said hanging up the phone before taking Scully by the arm and leading her to the elevator.

"Skinner?" She asked once they had entered the small space.

"Yeah, he said he has something for us."

As they entered the office and were faced with Skinner, Scully felt her heart drop. The girls where no where to be found, and she was stuck here in the AD's office instead of looking for them.

"Agents I have something I believe belongs to you." He said facing them, soon the door opened and the agent who had given them a hard time during the meeting two days prior walked in, holding on to each hand was Abby and Audrey.

"Oh thank god." Scully said as they rushed towards her and Mulder and fell into their embrace.

"Agent Matthews here found tem wandering the third floor earlier today and felt that you might want the girls back."

"Thank you so much." Scully said hugging Audrey close to her, as the child cried. "What's wrong baby?"

"I got scared." She cried into her shoulder.

"The doors closed and we got lost." Abby cried into Mulder's shoulder.

"They were walking around the third floor curiously and I noticed them because they looked kind of like you Scully, only with Mulder's hair color. Besides, their name tags gave them away." Matthews said glad the kids had finally calmed down and were safe.

"From what I understand they gave him quite the run." Skinner said, recalling what Matthews had told him.

"They were a little spooked by me and I had to chase after them before they got back into the elevator and lost again."

"Thank you so much." Scully said again placing Audrey to her feet.

Matthews nodded and turned to leave as Mulder and Scully headed back down into the basement with the girls. Needless to say, the rest of the day was uneventful and quiet. The girls had stayed put on the couch coloring while Mulder and Scully overlooked a new case, it seemed that the fun was just starting.

**Ok that's all I have for now, I'm sorta lost on ideas, if anybody has any suggestions, please offer them, I would love to hear what you all have to say. Thanks a million you all rock. **


	6. Johnny Cash and June Carter

It had been a quiet day at home so far, Mulder had spent the night again and was now cooking breakfast for Scully and the girls. Skinner had called in saying that coming into work would be a complete waste of time and to take the day off, which was something they had all needed. Before the alarm has sounded Mulder had turned it off so Scully could sleep and with the girls having already been up, they walked around the kitchen helping to make breakfast.

"Ok which one of you is my egg person?" Mulder asked as they both searched the fridge.

Audrey made her way out from behind the door in her little pink pajama's carrying a carton of eggs over to him. She gently placed them on the counter before making her way back over to the fridge where her sister wandered about for the milk.

"And where is my milk?" He asked curiously, than smiled as Abby made her way out of the fridge wearing similar pajama's as her sister, only difference was hers were purple. She placed the milk in his waiting hands before turning back to help her sister with the butter.

After a good twenty minutes the smell of bacon, French toast, syrup, and freshly brewed coffee filled the small apartment. So it came to no surprise that at this exact moment Scully emerged from her bedroom and made her way into the kitchen where she was handed her coffee by Abby as Audrey helped Mulder prepare the table.

"My, my, what's the occasion?" She asked before a yawn escaped her mouth.

"Uncle Mulder said he wanted you to wake up to a good breakfast." Abby said taking a seat to her sister once the food was done being served.

"Mulder, don't we have work?" She asked softly taking a bit of her French toast.

"Skinner called. He said we could have the day off." He said smiling over to her as she thanked him and the girls for a great breakfast.

"Auntie Dana, later on today can we…" Abby started to say, but was cut off by the fork full of toast entering her mouth.

"Can we go to the pet store today?" Audrey finished for her. Scully smiled as she saw how quickly Mulder's head shot up from the corner of her eye.

"I guess we can go and take a look." She said smiling as he studied them carefully.

After breakfast Mulder helped clean up the mess, then left the apartment, promising to be back once he had gotten changed. While he was gone Scully got the girls showered, changed and ready for the day. While she was in the shower Abby came running in holding up an envelope and waved it in front of her face as she wrapped a towel around her form.

"What is it?" She asked taking the paper from her to open.

"It's from Grandma." She said jumping up and down just as Audrey came running in the room. Scully looked to the letter before opening it to read.

_Dear Dana,_

_Crystal has informed her father and I of the predicament she has entered. Rest assure she is safe and sound. We have been asked to enclose a check for you to help with the girls clothes and such. Now I know you all too well, and know you will try and send it back, but please don't. Use this money for anything the girls want, toys, movies, clothes. Please allow us to give this to you. Let them know we miss and love them terribly as does their mother and she will be back to them as soon as she can. Thank you so much for taking the girls under your wing and into your home, may god bless you and your family. _

_Love _

_Lisa and Adam Smith. _

Scully looked to the check that was attached and was shocked to see the amount. She ushered the girls back into the living room while she changed and got ready for the rest of the day. She knew she couldn't send it back, they wouldn't accept it, she merely placed it in her wallet knowing there would be something the girls would eventually want, maybe separate beds.

When Mulder arrived she told him of the check that had been given to her and how she hoped to redecorate the guest room for them. He had agreed and offered to take them all to a furniture store.

"So how did they get so much money so fast?" He asked looking over to the check, it was definitely more than they made in two months.

"Crystal is rich. Always has been. As a child she had the most friends because of what she had, but as time grew on she pushed the money aside, pretended like it was never there. When most kids were getting normal presents for their sixteenth birthday, she was getting a car, but she had it taken back, saying she didn't need it, whenever she was offered money she wouldn't touch it. By sixteen she got a job and put herself through college." Scully explained as the girls sat in the back seat playing 'Punch Buggy.'

"Was she distant from her parents?" He asked.

"No, they were all very close. In fact they honored her idea to push the money aside and make life on her own. If she ever needed help though they were there to catch her." She said her voice falling.

"What's wrong?" He questioned placing his hand in hers and brought it to his lips and kiss softly.

"Well, it's just she never turned to her parents and now that she has, I'm worried she's in a lot of trouble, that somehow she's not ok."

"She'll be fine. OW!" Mulder said rubbing his arms as Audrey screamed in the back.

"Blue punch buggy!"

"No punch backs!" Abby yelled laughing as well as a blue VW passed by them.

"Audrey, Abby, apologize to him and don't hit him while he's driving." Scully said tuning back to face them.

"Sorry Uncle Mulder." They said in unison.

"It's alright girls. No hard feelings." He said and smiled as they quickly went back to lightly hitting the other as the VW's passed by.

After several hours of searching over furniture and coming up empty handed the girls led them down the street to a small pet shop. In the window were a small litter of kittens, the girls begged and pleaded to have one. All four of them entered the pet shop and looked around. Scully had insisted they just look and not buy, but the girls had other plans.

"I want to see the black one please." Abby said politely to the owner as she leaned over the little box and pulled out a small black kitten.

"May I see the white one please?" Audrey asked and smiled as she was handed a white kitten.

"Are they of the same litter?" Mulder asked looking down to the kittens the girls carried.

"No, actually they aren't even related, different parents all together." The woman said softly smiling at how quickly the girls had bonded with the cats and how quickly the cats had done so as well.

"Can we get them?" Audrey asked cuddling the white kitten close.

"I don't know we better asked you aunt." He said once the owner had walked away.

"Auntie Dana, can we please get the kitties?" Abby asked shoving the black one in her face.

"No, we can't afford them." She said softly taking the small kitten from her.

"What about the money their grandmother sent?" Mulder chimed in as the little white kitten in his arms crawled around his shoulders. "We will have enough to buy them the littler box, food and other stuff."

"Mulder, that was for them to get things they wanted." She said unsure of having a cat, let alone two.

"We want the kitties." They cried using the puppy dog pout to get what they wanted.

"if I say yes, you have to take care of them. You have to feed them, change the litter box and play with them. You know that right?"

"Yes." They said their smiles growing with every second.

"And when I say you have to go to bed, you have to go to bed."

"We promise." They said again in unison.

"ok I guess we can get each of you a cat." The girls jumped up screaming as they took the cats from them and went in search of the toys. Mulder walked over to her and placed a small kiss on her lips before promising to help out in any way.

"Ok we need bowls, food, litter box, cat nip, treats, two little beds and cat litter." She said as they walked up to the owner who stood feeding the turtles.

"Glad to see those guys are going to a good home." She said smiling as she wrung them up for the purchase. "Would you like to buy name tags and collars for the kittens? Only ten dollars each."

"Sure, why not?" Scully said as the woman turned to work on a small computer.

"Ok all we need is names for the little ones. The black one is a male so let's get his name first."

"Johnny Cash." Abby said quickly holding the cat close so it wouldn't escape but loose enough for it to breathe.

"Ok, how about an address?" Scully provided that and then they moved on to the next cat.

"Now the white one is a female, what do you want to name her?"

"June Carter." Audrey said happily as the cat in her arms fell asleep on her chest.

"Ok, Johnny Cash's collar is blue, and June Carter's is pink." Mulder took the collars and placed them on the cats neck.

Once everything was paid for they made their way to McDonald's for Lunch then home. Once home the cats litter box was placed in the bathroom, their food in the kitchen along with the water and treats, while the beds and the toys were in the girls' room. While they ate lunch the cats played with the other in the living room. It seemed the day was going well.

**Ok that was that chapter, please review and let me know hat you all think. I just thought of this, I have always wanted a cat by those names and colors, I don't know why. Please review and thank you for reading the next chapter should be up soon. **


	7. Running and Hiding

Mulder and Scully had had the girls well over two weeks and every day it was an adventure. Of course, Mulder was occasionally bringing up the fact that the girls were indeed psychic and had on a few accounts tried to have them tell his future. Luckily he had been joking and it served as a now common inside joke between the three of them.

Scully smiled to herself as she took in her surroundings, Abby and Audrey lay sleeping soundly on the floor with the kittens curled up in the corner cat bed while she rested quietly in Mulder's arms. The TV was now playing the credits from the Disney movie Aladdin and as the screen went black she lifted herself from the warm embrace.

"Let's put them to bed." She whispered as he carefully picked Abby up and carried her into the room while Scully followed holding Audrey.

As they made their way into the room, they gently deposited them on the bed, tucked them in, gave them each a kiss good night before they than crawled into Scully's bed. As Mulder laid down and turned the lights off, Scully made herself comfortable on his chest. Recently he had been spending more nights with her, but she really didn't mind, she favored the idea of them being a family.

It was three am when the sound woke her up, and she wanted nothing more than to ignore it, but as the answering machine picked up and the voice played over, Scully jumped to her feet and grabbed the phone placing it to her ear and uttering a frantic hello.

"Dana?" The voice was filled with fear and tears as it begged the identity of the other person.

"Yes. Crystal, is that you?" She asked frightened her friend was in all sorts of trouble.

"Yeah, look I need you to um…hide." She managed to get out.

"Why?"

"Jason found me and he knows you have the girls, I need you to get them and hide them. I don't want him to hurt my babies." She begged over the phone. Scully froze as a hand rested lightly on her shoulder, but melted as she felt familiar lips place a kiss on her cheek.

"You need to call the cops, I will if you don't." She said leaning against Mulder's chest.

"I will, just please hide them." She tried to beg once more.

"Ok, but if I find out he has touched them in any harmful way, I swear to you Crystal, I'll kill him." She said before saying good bye and hanging up.

"Who was that?" Mulder asked as he watched Scully gaze down to the phone.

"Crystal, we have to hide the girls. Their father is one hell of a crazy man and he's coming for them." She said as they both rushed into the room and started packing up the essential things.

Once packed, Mulder and Scully had the girls rushed out of the apartment carrying the kittens in their arms and they all got into the car. As they pulled out of the driveway, Scully ducked and asked the girls to do as well. A driver pulled up beside Mulder and faked a smile before driving off. Mulder stepped on the gas and peeled out of the driveway and down the street.

"Where are we going, Auntie Dana?" Abby asked through a yawn.

"To my house." Mulder answered knowing their father had no clue as to where he lived or that he was even involved. They would hide the girls there until he was in safe custody of the police.

As the sun peeked in through the window in Mulder's living room and rested on Scully's eyes, she slightly stirred to the Saturday morning to find herself sleeping soundly on Mulder's chest. He placed a soft kiss on her lips before they both got up and walked into his bedroom to find the girls happily sleeping on his bed, the kittens sleeping soundly at their feet.

"Where you going?" He asked as he watched her grab her jacket and head for the door.

"To grab a few things from work, I forgot I left your address and a few important numbers in my address book on my desk, if he stops by, we're done for." She said walking over to him to place a soft kiss on his lips. "If I'm not back in an hour, get the girls and run, don't call me, I'll call you."

"Ok." He said seriously.

"And Mulder, thank you so much."

"Anything for you." He said watching as the door closed behind her and he was left alone with the twins.

As Scully entered the basement office she found the lights turned off, but strangely the door was unlocked. As she flicked the lights on she was faced with the last person she had expected to see.

"Dana, my, my, my. I sure haven't seen you in a good couple of years. How have you been?" He asked getting up from behind Mulder's desk to embrace her in one of the coldest hugs she had ever had.

"Fine and yourself?" She asked uncertain of how to act around him.

"Shitty. My wife up and leaves me one night with both my girls, brings them to you, then takes off for me to follow." He said he turned his back to her and walked once again towards the desk, he had something in his hand, but she couldn't see what it was.

"Maybe we should talk about this." She offered trying her best not to piss him off.

"You see, Danes, that's just it, I'm sick and tired of talking. So I'm only going to tell you this once…" He trailed off as he turned towards her and placed a gun pointed right at her head. "Take me to my girls, or have one of your own bullets placed through your skull." He threatened. She looked down to her gun holster to find it empty, he had grabbed it while he hugged her without her noticing.

"Ok, just don't do anything stupid, I'll take you to them." She said placing her hands in the air. "They are at a day car center, just a few blocks from here. I'll take you there." She offered as he grabbed her by the arm and placed the gun to her back so it looked as if they were just walking closely.

As thy came to a stop in the parking lot, Jason got out of the car and headed towards the large day care building. Before he left he warned Scully not to run or he would hunt her down and kill her without thinking. She nodded her head and stayed put, but once he was out of sight she grabbed her phone and quickly dialed Mulder's number. She cursed silently as his answering machine picked up and she was forced to leave a message.

"Mulder, listen to me, the girls are in danger. Their father has a gun to my head telling me to take him to them, I managed to stall but once he get's back he won't be happy. Please Mulder, hide the girls. Take them and run. I'll call you once I can." She said shoving the phone back into her pocket as Jason came back into view more pissed than before.

Once Jason was in the car he looked to Scully before hitting her on the side of the head with her gun. Her head flew to the side and was pushed up against the window causing a double hit for her.

"You will take me to them or I will shoot your brains out." He warned cocking the gun and placed it at her temple.

"Ok, head south." She said as he started the car. She was going to lead him to Mulder's, she only prayed he had gotten her message and had gotten the hell out.

**I know it's been a while and sorry, but I have been so stumped on this story. Please review and let me know what you guys think. Unfortunately I'm almost finish about another two or three chapters. Please review and let me know what you think and thanks a lot for all the reviews in the past.**


	8. The Truth and The End

Scully sat in the passengers seat in fear for her life, she silently prayed over and over again that Mulder had gotten her message and that the girls were safe and sound. As Jason pulled into a parking spot he got out of the car and walked over ot pull Scully out. They hurried up the steps of Mulder's apartment building, all the while Scully began to pray more, her heart pounding as they entered the elevator and it started the long journey up to the fourth floor.

Once the doors opened, Jason placed Scully in front of him and followed her to the door of the apartment marked with a four and a two. The gun was placed at her lower back and she felt as if any moment it would be fired and she would die or, if by some miracle she lived, she would be paralyzed for life.

"Open the door." He ordered shoving the gun deeper into her back. She closed her eyes to shove the pain away as she began to knock on the door, when no answer came, Jason repeated his demand. "Open the damn door." Scully reached into her pocket and pulled out a set of keys, she searched for a moment before coming across one that was marked by a black 'M'. She slowly placed the key in the lock and opened the door.

As they stepped in Scully searched around the room for any signs of life and when she found the place quiet and empty, her heart stopped the pounding of worry for her goddaughters and started for her own life. She felt Jason place his hand on her shoulder and pulled her further back to him and into the gun, she let out a shaky breath and as she turned to face Jason she found him staring off into Mulder's bedroom. Her heart began it's racing as he moved her towards the room.

As she peaked in she found the room a mess, a pile of Mulder's clothes sat in the corner of the room and something on the bed made a movement. As she stole a glance over to the bed she found Mulder walking towards her. He failed to notice the person hiding behind the wall, with a gun still pointed at her, and he gently touched her face and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Mulder." She managed to get out, but before she could continue Jason pulled her close, his hand around her mouth as he now pointed the gun at Mulder's head.

His eyes widened in shock and Scully felt hot tears burning from behind her eyes, if only she could find the girls, but from the looks of it they were never even here. That is, until Johnny Cash came running out of the room and rubbed against her leg, Jason picked it up and tossed the small creature on the couch before placing the gun back at Mulder's head.

"Where are my girls!" He yelled his hand shaking.

"New friend, Scully?" Mulder attempted to lighten the mood, but it was found to be useless as the gun was moved from Mulder's head to Scully's. "Try anything stupid, and I will kill her, I promise."

"Ok, just tell me what you want and I'll be sure you get it, nobody has to get hurt." He got out, remembering the basic training taught to him about handling a hostage taker, negotiation, let them believe they are in control.

"I just want my little girl's, that's all. Give me my daughters and you can have Dana back." He said, his voice wavering to the point where he sounded as if he were desperately pleading for his children back, Scully felt her heart feel for him…but only for a moment, the solid death object, now at her back, brought her to reality.

"I would love ot give you your girls, but unfortunately I don't have them here." Mulder said realizing that the words he spoke were a mistake.

"Damn it, Dana, I told you if you tricked me one more time." He said forcing Scully to face him, her eyes now leaked the tears that had threatened to fall, they poured down her face as the gun was once again placed back to her head. She could feel her heart pounding in her head and knew this was the end of the line.

"Don't, the girls were here, I promise they were, but their mother came for them, they just left fifteen minutes ago." Mulder spat out quickly, trying to pull Scully out of the predicament he placed her in.

Jason looked to Mulder and searched his eyes, seeking the truth behind the statement hidden deep. He quickly released Scully and threw her to the floor, he than started pacing back and forth and talking to himself. Mulder rushed over to Scully and helped her off of the floor, her nose was bleeding from the impact her face made to the ground.

"Go clean her up." Jason shouted and watched as Mulder carried her into the bathroom, all the while he made it aware he was watching them and was not afraid to die, but if he did he was not going alone.

"Mulder." Scully said collapsing into his arms as he pulled her close, he didn't seem ot mind her blood was getting all over one of his shirts.

After a moment he pulled her out at arms length and applied a towel and pressure to her nose to stop the bleeding. Once it had stopped he pulled her close again and whispered into her ear.

"They are still here." He managed to get out as Jason paced the part of the apartment furthest from the open bathroom door. Scully's head shot up to him and her eyes widened in fear. "They are under my bed, I told them not to move and all would be good."

Scully nodded in response and hugged him tight again.

"They told me they're scared of him, Abby told me he's tried to…" He stumbled over how to tell her the shocking news the five years old had spoken to him, especially to the woman he loved and knew would kill for the girls. He didn't have to finish his sentence though, she knew exactly what he was trying to say.

"I'll kill him." Scully promised looking Mulder in the eyes, he knew she was dead serious and that by the end of the day somebody's dead body would be hauled off to the county morgue. "I have to use the restroom." Scully said pushing Mulder out, but loud enough for Jason to hear.

Mulder closed the door as he exited the bathroom and left Scully alone with her thoughts.

Once alone Scully searched through Mulder's cabinets for anything that could be used as a weapon. After a few minutes of searching she came across a gun taped to the back wall of the counter beneath the sink and held the metal object in her hands.

"Thank god for Mulder not being able to keep his gun." She mumbled to herself closing the doors before opening the bathroom door and exiting the safe confines of the bathroom.

The next few minutes seemed to go by in slow motion and appeared to last for hours. Jason had seen Scully exit the bathroom and pointed the gun at her head, but all the anger and truth pushed Scully to raise her gun and start firing. Mulder rushed into the bedroom and managed to get the now crying girls to quiet down, but it was all too late, Jason had heard the cries of Audrey and was heading towards the bedroom.

One shot penetrated Scully's leg and she fell to the floor in pain, but she fought off the pain and need to stop in order to save her goddaughters. Mulder jumped over the girls and used his body as a shield to protect them from any loose fire. One gun shot going off could be heard followed by the falling of a lifeless body to the floor. Then moments later another gunshot and another drop.

Abby let out a loud noise that was half scream and half cry. Mulder took the moment of silence to look behind him and find Jason laying on the floor in a pool of his own blood while not that far off Scully sat resting against the door frame. Blood leaked from her leg, but other than that she seemed fine.

He offered her a smile and she returned it before throwing the gun to the side of her and closed her eyes. Mulder rushed to her side just in time to catch her limp form in his arms. He gently placed her on the floor before rushing off to get his cell phone to call the paramedics.

Audrey and Abby sat in the corner of the room huddled next to each other as they stared at the now covered lump in the middle of the floor, they knew to be their father. They hadn't moved in a while and watched as Scully was placed on a stretcher with an oxygen mask and hauled off while a man placed the covered lump in a large bag and left with it.

They thought they were alone until Mulder re-entered the room with a familiar agent hot on his trail. Mulder knelt down to hug the girls tightly before picking up Audrey while the other agent picked up Abby. Together the four of them headed down to the car where the girls were sat down in little car seats and Mulder bid farewell to the agent.

"Thanks, Matthews, I really appreciate all your help." Mulder said as he got into the car.

"Not a problem, just take care of the girls and the Mrs." He joked as Mulder started the car and drove off.

Little to nothing was said for a good few hours as Mulder sat with the girls in the waiting room and he seemed a bit upset that the girls had to witness what they did. The death of their father, the injuries sustained to their godmother and all the blood that would forever stain Mulder's carpet.

After a few hours Mulder walked both girl's into Scully's hospital room where they found her leg bandaged up and her wide awake smiling at them. Their sour faces turned happy once again as they were embraced in a deep hug by her and Mulder.

"How are you feeling?" Mulder asked once the girls had managed past the images that clouded their minds and had fallen asleep on the bed next to Scully. Despite objection from both burses and doctors, Scully made room for both the girls on the bed, she was only disappointed Mulder couldn't join her.

"A lot better." She said honestly showing a smile to prove her point.

"Good." He said placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"I talked to the girls' mother about everything about an hour ago." She said referring to her conversation she had had with her friend while Mulder had been out with the girls to get them something to eat.

"Really?" He asked stroking the hair back off of Audrey's face.

"She promised to be here tomorrow morning to pick them up. She said there is no longer a reason to run…" She trailed off again, before her whole demeanor changed and tears fell from her eyes. "He tried to rape them." She choked out and let the tears fall freely.

"I know, but he didn't succeed and now thanks to you, he never will." Mulder said holding her face in his hands from the chair he sat in next to her bed. He wiped away her tears with his thumbs and kissed her lips once again. "Don't think about it any more. Just sleep, I'll be here when you wake up." He said taking her hand and stroked the top of it with his thumb. "It's all over now."

Early the next morning, Crystal appeared at the hospital and was reunited with her children once again. She thanked them both and swore she honestly didn't know about Jason's failed attempts, but that she would never let her children leave her side again. After their goodbyes Scully was released and Mulder took her home, where he stayed for the next six to eight weeks while her leg healed, of course, they really didn't need that excuse for him to stay.

**Ok that's all. Please tell me what you thought and I am sorry it had taken so long ot update, I have been busy with work, school and everything else, I hope ot have my other stories update soon, please review. I love you all.**


End file.
